Mr. O
Mr. O'Flaherty, or much more commonly Mr. O, is the Latin I - AP teacher that replaced Ms. Petosa in 2015. He is well-loved, but known for being "passionate" about issues. Most discussions will be one-sided, but that's okay because in most cases the student is in way over their head. Even if they do happen to be the more knowledgeable person, Mr. O will still end up winning the argument discussion. He is stuck between a hardcore conservative and fierce liberal. Many of his students believe he is actually a libertarian, but he refuse to tell his true allegiance. Either way, you will hear his opinion on everything (he hates Hillary, socialism, big government, and taxes but loves freedom and doesn't care if you're gay or not). He complains a lot about his ex wife who left him in a lot of debt that he has to pay off. This gives the impression he hates her, but he doesn't really. He also maintains that his divorce was great, that they are still friends, and that it was a great decision. He doesn't eat sweets, so don't bother with sugary gifts, because he will throw them in the trash right in front of you because he has no heart (RIP David Tran). He likes booze (especially scotch) (note: currently is going sober, with the exception of beer, though it is unclear how long this will last) (update: two months for beer, four for hard liquor). He drinks Dunkin' Donuts black coffee (and won't drink Starbucks, hipster), and eats cucumbers (he eats them whole in the middle of class). He is actually just the better version of Mr. Peterson. Personal Life To be honest, I don't know if I should bother writing about it. You will hear all the details by just being around him for a few minutes. He talks a lot about: * His son, who's a bit of a troublemaker. * His fiancé, who may not be his fiancé for much longer * His divorce * His other two kids, one of whom came to visit us. * His rough family past * His fathers death * Grad school and how horrible it was * He failed his senior year of highschool And finally One million side projects. * Graphic novel *Screenplay * Teaching counseling * Real Estate *Constantly making Latin related artsy things * Art Tim Tim Binks In spring of 2016 Mr.O got into an argument with Chris Jenkins, and apologized by saying he was like Han Solo Or Darth Vader. Matt Kish than said, "I thought you were like Jar Jar Binks." Some Certamen kids caught word of this. Within a day a picture of Jar Jar Binks with Mr.O's head cut and pasted over it was made, and Tim Tim Binks was born. This picture was quickly spread to the Latin club. A group of kids decided to print out a bunch of Jar Jar Binkses and tape them around the room. They remained hidden for months, before a certain blond (who shall remain unnamed) showed them to Mr.O. He found them funny, and now most of them hang over Mr.O's desk. Rumor has it that Tim Tim Binks and his team are still out there, waiting to strike again.￼ Pearls of Wisdom The wise words of the savior Mr.O. Mostly ramblings and questionable advice. But, I heard somebody made a book like that called the Bible, now it has a crazy big fandom. Fun fact: It is confirmed that he once read this list out loud in class sometime in the 2016-2017 school year. He corrected the grammar. *"Rule 1: The hardest thing in Latin it's the rules, rule 2: stop thinking, rule 3: see rules 1 and 2." * "I don't like failng students, it is like passing a kidney stone. And I don't want to pass something the size of a Watermelon through the tip of my penis." * "Watch your stems there, Bukaro Bonza" * " I'm a bit of a sadist." * "In ~mODerNo ItaLiANo~ ..." * "I like to watch you struggle." * "Ari, I would cast you in a second- you're so exotic and seductive" * "Emily, if you don't stop dancing I will throw you out the window." * "I am Darth Vader, kids." * "I wanna take off my shoes and walk around barefoot..." *stares at floor for 7 seconds* "but they won't let me" *stares into distance for 5 seconds* * "Chris is my Tom Brady" * "I'm dead inside, I like that" *"Brooke is a dictator" *"It's always football season" *" I'M A GIANT PENIS" *"This is Irish Whiskey" *"I don't particularly care" *"In twelve months..." * " In twenty-four months.." * " In thirty-six months..." * " In AP..." * *Some poor Latin student is struggling* "Hey (insert a good Latin student who is one or two years ahead of the other student), how hard does Latin get?" *Good student* "Very hard, Mr. O." *"Daryn if I see that hand again..." *"CHRIS, SHUT UP!" *"Did you just say condom?" *"DON'T SAY SORRY!" *"DON'T CALL ME SIR!" *"CHRIS, THROW THE BOTTLE AWAY!" *"I couldn't kill you Emmanuel, it would be too obvious" * " I love you all in the platonic way. Just kidding, I don't care about you." * " I want to beat you to within an inch of death with a wet flounder." * (To Brooke) "You talk, I get angry." * "Brooke is my buddy, like Chris Jenkens." * " I have the Rouge One soundtrack playing on a twenty-four hour loop in my house at all times." * *Mimicking the SWAT team* "BANG, DOOR IS COMING DOWN!" *pretends to shoot students with machine gun* * *Bangs gavel on desk* "DEATH!" * *chuckles loudly* * What's his name, Cumberpatch or something * (After he broke his glasses) Lance, you are still ugly * I got a new laptop last night and I was uploading all my Gregorian chants... * What's the rule about taking tests with the Big O? * Its not often the Big O misses something... * I don't want you to translate, Jimmy. I want to finish this before I die. * "Sex, do that". Category:Teacher